kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.
is the first episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on June 11, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Plot Numbuh 4 is sent to St. Rita's Preparatory School, but discovers that it's a girls only boarding school. The director, Margie, wants to transform him and every other boy on the planet into girls, with the aid of her future self. Numbuh 4's left hand is girlified and he escapes, pursued by Margaret's mobile school. He attempts to contact Sector V for help but learns that they have already been girlified. However, he somehow manages to escape from Margie and the squad. Seventy-five years into the future, Numbuh 4 still needs time to battle the evil plans of Madam Margaret with the help of the Boys Next Door, a future version of the KND in which all the operatives are boys who defend other boys from girls towards them (and from being turned into girls). One day, Sally Sanban, Numbuh 3's granddaughter, appears, inspired by her grandmother's stories of how boys and girls used to fight together against the adults. She brought them a girlifier rifle in hopes of reversing its effects. Unfortunately, Madam Margaret had anticipated her desertion and had secretly planted a tracker on her, sending her mobile fortress to finish off the BND. The BND fight their hardest, even with the reversed girlifier but are all girlified with the Supergirlifier Cannon. Madam Margaret enters in her office happy that she had finally sealed the fate of every boy. However, Numbuh 4 appears in scene and after knocking Madam Margaret with a kick, he erases Madam Margaret's dystopian future. After he leaves, Madam Margaret tries to use the time machine to follow him into the past and avoid her government's erasure from existence, but Sally then destroys the machine to prevent Margaret from following him. Knowing that her end was sealed and that all things obtained with her tyranny will cease to exist just like her, shouts a strong "No". In the present, elderly Numbuh 4 appears in front of Sector V, who become hostile upon seeing him as an adult but he convinces them that his younger self is in trouble (with the help of Numbuh 3). They rescue Numbuh 4 and unleash Numbuh 3 in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. against younger Margaret. Her future soldiers attempt to blast H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. but they find out their Girlifying Rifles have no effect against H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. (as it's already very girly). Numbuh 3 then smashes younger Margie's time machine and has her sent to another school for life. At the same time, as alternate dystopian future is erased from existence as well with the Girl Squad and the Girlifying Rifles. And more the crime against humanity in the future are deleted. With the future changed, both Numbuh 4's left hand return to normal and the girlifying soldiers cease to exist, disappearing from the scene. Older Numbuh 4 then tells his younger self what not to do in his future but fades from existence before finishing his sentence about failing to ask out someone. Numbuh 4 fails to understand and the KND go home. The episode ends with a better future 75 years later, showing girls and boys in harmony. Sector V's treehouse is then seen in silhouette. Ending Credits During the end credits, Ms. Margaret is throwing her tantrum in front of the class. Featured *'KND Operatives' **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4/Old Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 *'Villain Debuts:' **Madam Margaret / Margie **Girl Squad / Girl Army *'Ally Debuts:' **Boys Next Door **Sally Sanban *'Locations:' **Madame Margaret's Castle **St. Rita's Preparatory School **Sector V Treehouse *'2x4 Technology:' **D.E.C.O.D.E.R.A.N.T. **H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. **S.P.I.C.E.R. **B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. **V.E.G.G.I.E. **T.H.U.M.P.E.R. **KND Plane ship *'Ally Tech:' **A reversed engineered Girlifying Rifle/Boyifying Rifle *'Villain Technology:' **Girlifying Rifles **Supergirlifier Cannon **Principal Margaret *'Time Cards Shown:' **75 Years Later (twice) Continuity * This episode marks the first time in the season the end credits gain a new look. Instead of the show's simple logo with the credits rolling, it featured certain scenes of the episode looped in a perfect cycle for comedic effect. Episodes from seasons four to the end of the series also display the tradition as well. * When Future Wallabee was disappearing, he said, "Most importantly, I always regretted never asking out " It's implied that he was going to say Kuki. His "secret" crush on Kuki will be referenced more throughout the series. Pop Culture References *The episode is a parody of the Terminator film series. Numbuh 4 is John Connor, Madam Margaret is the Skynet, the Boys Next Door is the Human Resistance and the Girl Squad are the Machines. *This episode also contains numerous references to the Star Wars franchise. *When Nigel is transformed into a girl he bears a striking resemblance to Lucy van Pelt from the Peanuts franchise, which was intentional from the creators. * When two of the Boys Next Door operatives are transformed into girls by the Super Girlifier Cannon, they are having a tea party. One of them says "More tea, Missus Nesbitt?" This is a reference to Toy Story, in which Bonnie's Buzz Lightyear, after his arm broke off, is once renamed Missus Nesbitt by Hannah, "Would you like some tea, Missus Nesbitt?" and they have a tea party. While it's also part of the name of the real-life Storyboard "operative", Abigail Nesbitt. * Nigel's descendants bear a striking resemblance to Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7. *When Numbuh 5's descendant uses a rainbow monkey doll to test if the disguised Sally Sanban is really a boy. The use of this tactic is the same as the human army from the Terminator series, using dogs to detect for human-like terminators. Trivia *This episode takes place after the events of Operation: E.N.D. where Numbuhs 2 and 5 are recommissioned. *Even though Abigail is already a girl, she still gets affected by girlification, gaining a more girly outfit. This also implies that the rays also affect tomboys, girls with boyish personalities. *This is the only time H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. isn't smashed during the fight. Instead it's smashed by a falling tower after the fight. **Although Kuki remained unharmed, her parachute still didn't open. *Nigel's hair is revealed to have been brown in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., but in this episode, when he is girlified, his hair is black. *Starting this episode, some scenes now run at 30 frames per second, while most scenes still run at 24 frames. *When Wallabee was getting away the second time, his shoes were rockets. While in Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L. they were revealed to be guns. *It is revealed that Wallabee doesn't wear a shirt under his hoodie. *Madame Margaret's plan to turn the world's male population into females is, realistically speaking, genocide for the entire human race. Without males, females would be rendered unable to reproduce, thus leading to the extinction of the human race. Although, it's revealed that they take male prisoners for their amusement. **The same result applies to the adult villains, whose plans to get rid of children would require sterilization of adults to prevent new children from being born, thus producing a lack of future generations, and leading to the extinction of the human race. **Due to this, the existence of Sally combined with Madam Margaret declaring men extinct raises lots of unanswered questions. **Utilization of in-vitro fertilization is a possible solution to Madame Margaret's extinction dilemma. *This episode reveals that Numbuh 3's surname is Sanban, where her codename links to. Sanban is Number 3 in Japanese. *When the elderly Numbuh 4 turns the Boys Next Door back into Kids Next door, it was implied that he wasn't decommissioned, most likely because he was still missing by the time he turned 13, which is the decommissioning age per KND standards. This means that Numbuh 4 would have violated the KND standards, similarly with Cree Lincoln and Numbuh 12 when they chose to defect to evil rather than getting decommissioned, as well as Numbuh 0 when he was recommissioned in Operation: Z.E.R.O.. It’s stands to reason that Numbuh 4 evaded decommissioning and went into hiding in order fight against the Girl Squad. *This was the final episode of the series to air in the United States during Cartoon Network's "Powerhouse" era and therefore the final episode with the original 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo on the bottom right corner. 3 days later (June 14, 2004) the era was replaced with the Cartoon Network "City" era with a newly updated Cartoon Network logo which would be seen on the bottom right corner on the remaining episodes of season 3 as well as the remaining seasons of the series. Also this was the only episode of season 3 to air under Cartoon Network's "Powerhouse" era. Time Paradox * If Margie was defeated in the past before she can rule the future seen 75 years later before Numbuh 4 changed the timeline, she couldn't have created her Girl Army or the Girlifying Rifles and she would have not be able to transform boys into girls. As Numbuh 4 returned to the past and evaded this, this never happened, being proved when present Numbuh 4's hand getting back to normal. Eventually, however, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are married, as seen in the series finale Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.; so Sally Sanban was presumably erased from existence (although it's never stated if Sally was erased from existence or her lineage was heavily changed). However, if Sally was erased from existence, she never helped the Boys Next Door to make their final strike against Madam Margaret, so Numbuh 4 would have not be able to got back to the past and erase the future. It's plausible that Sally was erased from existence only after Future Numbuh 4 went to the past and changed the timeline. * It should be noted that apart from all of this, it's never revealed the fates of the Girl Squad, the Girl Army, the Boys Next Door, or even Madam Margaret herself. However, it's likely to say that the first two groups ceased to exist as Margie would not be able to create them as she would be captive at the Kids Next Door Arctic Base, and the latter one would not necessarily be created as any girl enemy organization would exist to combat them. In addition, whether this affected the lineages of their members (because they could have be present at the playground at the end of the episode) or erased them from existence is completely unknown. Goofs * When Numbuh 4 is being taken to the boarding school his left sleeve is the same color of his skin. * Before the Boys Next Door Second in Command is transformed into a girl, his dialogue doesn't match the lip syncing. Gallery KNDfuture.jpg sector v girlafied.jpg Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Episode-27-Operation-F-U-T-U-R-E.jpg eGYyNGpkMTI=_o_operation-future-part-1.jpg bnd.jpg KND_Operation_FUTURE094_0001-1.jpg tumblr_navdy5kpCV1r7ujf8o1_500.png FullSizeRender (1).jpg|Numbuh 3 with Older Numbuh 4 FullSizeRender (2).jpg|Numbuh 4 being attacked by girl lasers FullSizeRender.jpg|Numbuh 3 stoping the others from attacking FullSizeRender (9).jpg|Boys flying in the air Sector V Girlified.png Screaming.png Screenshot 20170421-150112.png HoagieIV.png Sally.png PARACARPETAAGENTES 15.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Madam Margaret Category:Episodes with good endings